


Blades and Shades

by Imnotweirdjustwriting



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, Rollerblading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 08:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11077506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imnotweirdjustwriting/pseuds/Imnotweirdjustwriting
Summary: Race isn't about to let a guy wearing sunglasses indoors be better at him rollerblading.





	Blades and Shades

**Author's Note:**

> Ten hours in a car and all I did was write a short Sprace fic.

Race wouldn't call himself a show off. Sure, he was prone to spontaneous demonstrations of his talent, but that wasn't the same. 

It seemed only right that Race prove his superiority over his friends through roller blading.

"Tell me why we're doing this again?" Davey asked as he finished putting his skates on. 

Jack tugged at his skate, struggling to tighten them. "Because some idiots actually enjoy roller blading and dragged us into this." Jack groaned as he failed to secure the straps. "Davey," he whined.

Davey leaned over, fixing Jack's skates for him. 

"Rollerblading is wonderful," Race protested. "You're just mad because I'm better than you."

Jack scoffed. "That's a lie and you know it."

Race jumped to his feet, the skates not slowing him down at all. "Fight me, Kelly. Prove yourself."

Jack laughed. He went to stand, grabbing Davey for balance. Davey groaned as he hauled Jack upright, supporting half of his weight. 

Jack stepped forward, flailing as his leg kept moving. He jerked away from Davey, swinging his arms wildly in an attempt to stay upright. He failed, crashing to the ground just a few feet away. 

"Jack!" Davey expertly moved to his side, his eyebrows pinched with concern. 

Jack waved him off, his legs scrambling as he tried to pull himself upright. Race circled him, laughing and gasping for air. 

"That was pathetic," Race gasped out, sinking back onto a bench. 

Jack grumbled at him put managed to pull himself upright. "This is hard," he whined. 

Davey grabbed Jack's hand, helping him balance. "Stop whining I'll help you."

Jack grinned at him. "Thanks, Dave."

"Alright, enough of the sappy gay stuff, I need to get on that floor," Race was back to skating in circles, probably just because he knew Jack couldn't. 

Davey tugged Jack towards the skating rink, Race skidding by next to him. The second his skates hit the floor he was off, kicking out to gain speed. He took the turn as fast as he thought safe, laughing with joy as the wind tugged at his clothes and hair. 

"Race! You show off!" Jack yelled from where he was clinging to Davey. Davey shot a thumbs up to Race, grinning. 

Race felt a twang of pity for Davey in his heart. He was going to have to stick with Jack the whole night, unable to skate freely in fear of Jack falling and hurting himself. Race shuddered at the thought, pushing himself to skate faster. He was already giddy with the feeling, content to skate in fast circles the rest of the night.

Apparently the universe decided he wasn't allowed to enjoy himself. He passed Jack and Davey, laughing as he blew by. Someone flew past him, almost knocking him over. 

Race stopped dead, craning his neck to see who'd dared to get so close. He could barely see someone speeding around the rink. A guy, small, buff, and dressed like a dick. He was wearing sunglasses indoors. The guy turned hard around some kids, jumping a bit as he did it. Race knew right away he wasn't going to let this guy one-up him. He pushed off from the wall, picking up speed. 

The guy-Sunglasses as he'd dubbed him, looked shocked when Race came up next to him. 

Race kept going, almost knocking into him. "Move, I'm gay," he joked. 

Sunglasses stumbled a bit leaving Race a chance to pass him. He was laughing, watching Race as he kept going. 

Race spotted Jack and David on his lap, skidding to a stop by them. 

"Did you guys see that!?" He asked, staring at Sunglasses. 

Davey followed his gaze, frowning. "The guy over there?"

"That guy over there almost ran me over! Ugh look at him. SnapBack, tank top, sunglasses indoors, he's a dick."

Jack snorted. "You're wearing a tank top and a SnapBack."

Race waved him off. "I'm not wearing sunglasses!"

Davey shrugged. "Did you say anything to him?"

"Yeah, I quoted the one vine." Race was still watching Sunglasses. 

"The 69 cents one?" Jack asked, instantly curious.

Race scoffed. "No, the move I'm gay one."

Davey nodded like he approved. Jack mumbled the rest of his vine to himself, smiling a little bit. 

"Are you going to talk to him anymore?" Davey asked.

Race checked on Sunglasses. He was currently skating on one foot, staring at Race. Even with the sunglasses on Race could feel his eyes burning into his soul. 

"Hell yeah I'm gonna talk to him." Race was lying. He was going to go prove himself as a more talented rollerblader. If chatting happened to come up during his victory, so be it. 

"Have fun," Jack said miserably, clinging to Davey as he watched Race leave. 

Race caught up to Sunglasses. He couldn't tell if he was looking at him because of the stupid glasses. Race assumed he was and took off, gaining speed. Once he felt like he was going fast enough, he leapt, spinning in the air and landing on one foot. A few kids whistled. Jack cheered. Sunglasses was unimpressed. Race sighed. 

Sunglasses switched to his other foot, skating like it didn't bother him. 

Race started speeding up again till the speaker crackled, an announcement interrupting his focus. 

"Skaters, races are about to begin. Please exit the floor if you do not wish to participate."

Streams of kids pushed past Race. A few of the older teens stayed behind, grinning and shoving each other. Davey dragged a whining Jack off, explaining to him that he would hurt himself if he raced. Sunglasses didn't leave, Race didn't either. 

One of the employees lined them all up according to age. Sunglasses was next to Race. 

"Good luck," he said to Race. 

Race laughed, watching as the younger kids took off around the rink. "Thanks, you too." He didn't know why he was being civil, usually he was an expert trash talker. 

"Are you two racing?" The employee asked. They both nodded. "Line up over here. You'll go on the whistle."

Race moved where he was told. It was only between himself and Sunglasses. His adrenaline was already high. 

The whistle was more like a gunshot. Race shot from the line, pulling ahead of Sunglasses. He was laughing with the rush of it. His legs worked like a separate being, pushing him forwards. He was sure to win. 

He was terribly wrong. Race flew around the first turn, cutting right to the center. That was his mistake. Sunglasses was attempting the same maneuver, and Race had just thrown himself in front of him. 

They crashed, hard. Race hit the ground hard enough to rattle his teeth. Sunglasses skidded when he fell, his trademark sunglasses flying off his face. Race sat up, groaning. His face hurt. He was slightly shook when he saw Sunglasses sans sunglasses. He was... pretty? Wow, he must have fallen hard. 

Race pulled himself up, wincing. He was going to have bruises. 

"Need a hand?" He asked. 

Sunglasses look at him. His eyelashes were unfairly long, framing dark eyes that were definitely glaring at Race. "You did that on purpose."

Race laughed, partly out of shock. "Excuse me?"

His hand was still extended. Sunglasses grabbed it, hauling himself up to get in Race's face. Race was struggling not to laugh, he was so short. 

"You thought I was going to beat you, so you tripped me."

"What?" Race wanted to step back but he also wanted to step closer. "Why would I do that? I made myself fall too."

Sunglasses scoffed. "It doesn't matter. I would've beaten you."

Race gasped a little bit. "No, you would not you little-"

"Race!" Davey was hurrying across the floor to Race. He seemed to have abandoned Jack in favor of getting to Race quickly. "Are you okay?"

Sunglasses stepped back to let Davey get to Race. He was laughing. "Your name is Race?"

Race didn't want to admit it was a nickname. "So? Is your name any better?"

Sunglasses balked. "You can call me Spot."

Race thought he was going to die from trying not to laugh. Sunglasses-no, Spot- looked angry still. 

Race decided it was time they stared over. "Look, can we just pretend that didn't happen? Like I'm just meeting you, right here, right now, with my wingman Dave."

Davey frowned. "Leave me out of this I was just making sure you aren't concussed."

Race considered for a moment. "I'm not. Now, what do you say?"

Spot shrugged. "Alright. Hi, I'm Spot." He held his hand out to shake. 

Race shook it. "I'm Race."

Spot shrugged. "Looks like it's back to skating. Want to show me how you did that jump?"

Race nodded. "Yeah, of course."

Race dragged Spot to a more clear part of the rink, carefully demonstrating the jump to him. Spot caught on enviously fast. They skated back and forth at the side, jumping and laughing. 

"Do you want to play the games?" Race asked, eyeing the claw machine. 

Spot grinned. "Hell yeah."

Race begged some quarters off of Davey, rushing to the arcade. Spot followed, fumbling change out of his pocket. 

"I'm going to beat you," Spot said right away, grabbing the basketballs. Race was smirking. 

"You're on, short stuff."

Spot didn't have time to protest, the game had already started. Race was laughing as they played, shooting the basketballs with little precision. Spot was much better, cackling each time he made a basket. 

"I won!" He cheered, pulling the tickets from the machine. 

"New game," Race said. They picked ski ball. Spot wasn't good at rolling things, Race discovered after almost being hit by three wayward balls. He won easily. 

"New game," Spot said, mimicking Race.  
They moved about the arcade, playing each game. Each time the other one won, till they were both tied and out of games. 

"Now what?" Spot asked, looking lost. 

Race shrugged. "New game?"

Spot looked skeptical. "We played all the games."

"No, we didn't." Race was very close to him. Spot seemed to catch on to what he was implying. He blinked, then grinned.

"I'll beat you," he said, raising himself on his toes to be equal height with Race. 

"No you won't." Race tugged Spot towards him, pulling them both closer to the arcade games. They weren't visible anymore. 

Spot didn't even double check. His lips were on Race's instantly, warm and urgent. Race kissed him back as intensely, clutching him closer. Spot was smiling. Race nipped at his lip to make him stop. Spot groaned a tiny bit and pulled away. 

"Shit," Spot whispered against Race's lips.

"Ha," Race was really grinning now. "I won."

Spot frowned. "You fight dirty."

Race didn't answer his comment, instead moving closer. "Rematch?"

Spot kissed him again, just as hungrily. Race felt his body relaxing, his hands moving to hold Spot's hips. He stepped closer, the distance between them shrinking. 

"Race," Jack's voice said. 

Race leaned away from Spot, not letting him go. "I'm kind of busy winning here."  
Jack's eyebrows were raised. "Winning what?"

Race groaned. "Does it matter can't you leave me alone for a minute."

Jack crumbled at him. "The rinks about to close we need to get going."

Race groaned. 

Spot let go of him but didn't step away. "You should go."

Race did not want to. He didn't like that idea at all. "Give me your phone."

Spot handed it over without question. Race typed his number in, shooting a text to himself. He felt his own phone ping in response. 

"This rematch isn't over," Race promised. Spot nodded. Race let Jack drag him from the roller blading center, beaming. 

"You're gay," Jack pointed out. "Look at you, smiling. I thought you said he was a dick."

"No shit," Race shoved him playfully. "He's perfect. I can't wait to see him again."

"So you can prove how much better you are?"

Race laughed. "Damn right."

**Author's Note:**

> Listen I love poor_guys_headisspinning and I love rollerblading. 
> 
> I've been in a car all day. I'm sitting on a patio staring at the New York skyline. I can't claim that this fic makes any sense. It just happened. It just exists.


End file.
